


Belle Of The Ball

by kcstories



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: 7spells, F/M, Hogwarts Era, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcstories/pseuds/kcstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she sets eyes on the other girls, the first thing that pops into her mind is that she should have worn red. Or black. Or possibly green. But really, anything but pink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belle Of The Ball

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Originally written in April 2007 for a claim at the 7spells community at LJ.  
> **Disclaimer:** The Potterverse is JKR's, not mine. Written for fun, not profit.  
> **Pairing(s):** Pansy/Gregory, Draco/Unspecified Ravenclaw male.  
> **Warnings:** AU. Hints of slash.

Pansy slowly makes her way down the majestic staircase, and when she sets eyes on the other girls, the first thing that pops into her mind is that she should have worn red.

Or black. Or possibly green. But really, _anything_ but pink.

"Even ruddy Granger's dress looks better than mine," she mutters under her breath.

"What was that, Pansy?" the boy on her arm asks.

"Pink has turned out to be a very bad idea, Draco," she informs him.

"You look smashing," he says reassuringly. "Easily the prettiest girl at the Ball."

She frowns, not feeling terribly convinced. She opens her mouth to say more, to complain further about her misguided fashion choice, but then she decides against it because it's painfully obvious that her best friend has already stopped paying attention to her.

For the usual reason.

That stupid boy and his daft obsession with the Potter prat and the Potter prat's silly sidekicks; one of these days, it's going to get Draco into some serious trouble. Of that, Pansy is quite certain.

The first dance she dances with him because that's what's expected. He's her date, after all, while she's his cover, but no one else needs to know that.

Lucius would surely have a fit if he knew the truth about his precious son and heir.

Then again, her parents probably wouldn't be very amused, either, to learn that she actually prefers a Goyle to a Malfoy or a Nott or even a Zabini.

The music stops for a moment and Draco saunters off in the direction of some Ravenclaw fellow who seems to be waiting for him.

Pansy shakes her head and goes to join the tall, broad-shouldered boy standing by the door.

He doesn't have a date.

Well, he didn't until now.

"Would you like to join me for a dance?" he asks her.

"No," she says. "This might be the most tedious social occasion ever organised. I'm bored out of my skull already."

"In that case, may I suggest a stroll in the garden instead, Miss Parkinson?"

"That would be lovely, Mister Goyle," she replies with a grin.

"Later, Vince," Gregory says. He casts a warming spell on Pansy and himself, and together, they walk out into the cold night air.

Vincent Crabbe crosses his arms and surveys the room. He keeps a watchful eye on Malfoy who's discreetly observing Potter who's clearly ogling Chang who's openly glaring daggers at Granger, and there and then, Vincent is very relieved that he's only expected to use his fists and rarely his brains because frankly, he hasn't a clue what he's supposed to make of this circus.

Meanwhile, outside in the garden, by the bright light of the December moon, a happy couple dances.

They're one of the most closely guarded secrets in Slytherin, and Pansy supposes that's something to be proud of, even if she still has her reservations about that blasted dress.


End file.
